Cry of Silent Stars
Set in the Mass Effect universe this fanfic starts with a short prologue taking place at Akuze. Elements are borrowed from Battletech, Babylon 5, and Warhammer 40k. Nearly 50000 years ago the Prothean's gave their final parting shot against their enemy before being hunted to extinction. In 2107 Humanity tested successfully the Kearny Fuchida Drive, humanity begins colonization of the stars. Forty one years later they discovered the Prothean Ruins on Mars and other objects of extraterrestrial origin on the red planet. It is in 2157 the First Contact War begins. The year is 2183. Factions The major races of the Galaxy in Cry of Silent Stars conform the Canon Mass Effect universe for the most part. Citadel Council The Governing Body Turian Asari A powerful and ancient all female race of natural biotics. Reapers The Reapers are a hyper advanced race of Sentient Machines who inhabit the darkness between galaxies, they are the creations of a long extinct 'Class 0' Race of even more advanced organics. They are responsible for building the Citadel, and the Mass Relays like all living beings their society has its fractures. Geth Created by the Quarians nearly three hundred years ago the Geth are contrary to wide held belief as fractured in society as organics organized into various political set ups. The Majority of these groups prefer to avoid organics however they also differ with regards to opinion and task and may engage each other if they disagree strongly. Humans Humanity is a relative newcomer on the galactic scene however like the Hanar the Protheans had a hand in their development, as did the Reapers. Human Factions Humanity is not a single mighty host but rather a number of clans some meek and some more deadly than all the Krogan in the Universe ~ Turian General Zartan Alliance The Bulk of Humanity is governed by the Alliance even before the First Contact War officially they represent Humanity to the galaxy at large. The Clans Strong militant proponents of survivalism and eugenics Cerebus An Rogue research group formerly with ties to the alliance military. Sevens The Term Sevens refers to the MVC number designation for the best. Nominally led by General Townes the Sevens are an organization of current and former Elite Soldiers they are a close brotherhood of troops and may have other motives beyond simple camraderie. Human Technology Humanity is known for thinking outside the box KF Drive The Kearny Fuchida Drive is an alternate FtL method developed in 2107 it is limitted but when combined with Mass Effect Fields can be a useful technological edge, as proven during the First Contact War when otherwise stretched thin Human starships could lash out against Turian forces litterally dropping out on top of them and savage the enemy ships. This tactic is known as swooping and is popular to use nuclear missiles to drop most enemy ships. Naval Particle Projector Cannon An advanced Human Weapon based on particle weaponry rather than Kinetic Energy Weapons more commonly used by the galaxy at large. Heat Sinks While not expressly unique to humans Heat Sink technology is utilized to cool energy weaponry, which are used for both anti fighter and missile weapons and more rarely capital ship weapons these 'heat sinks' are actually full blown heat pumps. Stolen Turian Tech Humanity gave good during the war with the Turians particularly thanks to the swooping tactic coupled with nukes against which Kinetic barriers provided little defense recovered Turian technology was promptly shipped back to System's Alliance and other research institutes for indepth study and reverse engineering. Geth Factions The Geth have eight major factions most of which are deep beyond the perseus veil, and never speak with organic life if they can avoid it. Geth Technology The Geth are an advanced Artificial Intelligence machine race, and due to internal and external threats have evolved from their original beginnings. Synthetic Muscle tissue A recent innovation leading to the creation of Geth Hoppers Pulse Weapons Unlike most races Geth utilize advanced energy weapons operating via a pulse, they are very effective at bypassing shields. Some Geth designed Pulse Weapons are sentient but for the most part this sentience is limitted to the same level as the original Geth. Shepard's advanced Pulse Rifle is an exception being Sentient capable of computing accurate shots far beyond the range of most kinetic Assault Rifles. Geth Dropship The Geth Dropship, Alliance Reporting Name: Hornet, is the most common Frigate vessel seen in use by the Geth, which doesn't say much considering the Geth are rarely seen outside Perseus. Inhabitants of the Terminus Systems, i.e. Pirate groups, are known to occassionally engage Geth Fleets hoping to raid the machines for spoils this leads to the Geth suffering similar attacks as the Attican traverse's inhabitants. The First Contact War or the Relay 314 incident to the Turians. This was humanity's first interstellar war and a serious blow to the Turian image and pride. Initial incident "You want some you F*king bastard come and get it then," Captain Steward prior to his Kamikaze attack against a Turian Cruiser at Relay 314 allowing another Alliance starship the chance to escape. In 2157 Humanity was eager to hurry and explore the galaxy unfortunately this proved a problem as in this year it caught the attention of the Turians who opened fire on the starships who were attempting to reactivate the Mass Relay designated 314. Escalation In response to the attack an Alliance battlegroup was dispatched and obliterated every Turian ship they found at the Relay and then towed the remains back for study. Swooping Swooping is the use of Jump Cores and Mass Effect fields to pop right up on the enemy ships and then typically to hit them full on ussually with nuclear missles. Alliance Frigates are particularly adept at this tactic. Category:Universe Category:Cry of Silent Stars Category:Mass Effect